The First Taste
by star collector
Summary: Luka's getting married for convenience, but to who?
1. chapter one

I don't own any of the characters in this.

It's a bit old so very a/u

The First Taste

The taste of her lips on his surprised him. He never thought she could ever taste this good. He'd kissed her before, but for some reason this kiss was different than all the rest. Then it was over before it had really begun. She moved away from him and smiled. He looked at her, wondering how this had all happened and why she had even agreed to it in the first place.

The slight and short touch of his lips against hers warmed her from her head to her feet. And for a brief moment she knew perfect bliss. She smiled as she broke the quick kiss, as well as feeling a momentary pang of anguish; something inside of her had broken the kiss early because she knew that it wasn't real.

Together they turned to the people that were there to celebrate the day with them. Behind them the priest spoke up, "I give you Doctor and Mrs. Kovac."

They both smiled at the declaration, knowing that it was in name only.

Their friends congratulated them both as they walked back down the aisle towards their new lives together.

Well sort of.

The newlyweds smiled at each other sympathetically as the celebrations for their wedding continued. It was now Carter's second time at a speech; both were dreading it as they had the first.

"I've known these two for a while now, and while I may not have always got on well with Luka, he deserves to be happy and I know that the new Mrs. Kovac will make him very happy." He winked at her, with a knowing and leery smile. She gave a half smile at Carter and chose to ignore all the catcall and laughs his speech had generated.

Luka moved closer to her and whispered in softly, and, she hated to admit it, arousingly, if that were in fact possible.

"We should kick everyone out now, before Carter makes another speech to embarrass you."

"Just me? His last speech was dedicated to all of your ex-girlfriends who work with us, and then he asked them all to rate you, so I'd have a good idea what to expect." She gave her new husband a smile that seemed to generate a feeling within him, something that he didn't want to think about at the moment.

He couldn't think of a response, his eyes seemed transfixed on his wife's smile, which was beginning to confuse her.

"Luka? We should probably go to bed now anyway, we have an early flight for our "honeymoon" tomorrow." She slowly stood and looked around the honeymoon suite that had been booked for them.

Luka joined her seconds later, "Can I have your attention? The new Mrs. Kovac and I would like you all to get out of our hotel. We have to be up early to catch our flight to the conference Kerry has let us attend in place of our honeymoon. Thank you Kerry."

Kerry Weaver smiled and lifted her glass to the couple. She drowned her drink and stood from her seat. "That's okay Luka; just remember to bring back some information from it." She came up and hugged them both and said her goodbyes to the rest of the group. With that, she left, leaving all the rest of the guests to finish their drinks.

Slowly everyone left and the newly-weds were left alone. The smiled at each other awkwardly, wondering what to do next.

"Are you all packed?"

She nodded in response to his question, not really wanting to talk.

"Then we should probably get some sleep. We'll have a long day tomorrow."

Again she just nodded, still unsure of her voice.

He moved closer to her, gazing intently into her face. "Are you feeling okay? You haven't said much."

"I'm fine Luka, just tired I guess. It's been a strange, long day." She moved away from him slightly, unable deal with the feelings that she was suddenly feeling towards her husband.

He smiled softly at her and without warning, picked her up into his arms. His smiled grew as she gasped in surprise at his actions.

"Luka, what are you doing? Would you put me down?" she struggled to get out of his strong arms.

He laughed slightly, "It's our wedding night, isn't this a tradition?" he continued walking, trying to ignore how good his wife felt in his arms.

"I guess, but it's usually for couples that have married for love, not convenience."

"You have a point. But everyone thinks that we're in love and have married for it." Luka continued walking towards the bedroom.

"Well it's not my fault that they're all so gullible to believe such a thing. We're friends Luka, so please let me down." She looked at him expectantly, and was half-pleased and half-disappointed that he did as he was asked.

"Is that better?" he looked at her, trying not to miss the feeling of her being in his arms.

She nodded and slowly walked to the bedroom, knowing full well that he was only a few steps behind her.

She lay under the covers of the bed and watched as he slowly, almost agonisingly, undressed. She blushed deeply as he caught her gaze. He gave her a deep smile and continued to undress. He finished, almost too quickly for his wife, and slid into the bed next to her. His arms found their way around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

He enjoyed the warmth her body gave off, making him drowsy and strangely happy. He kissed the top of her head. "This is bizarre, isn't it?"

She nodded against him, and moved to face him. "Luka this is quite possibly the weirdest thing I have ever done. But at least it's for a good cause." She cut herself off with a large yawn that seemed to last for minutes.

"We should probably get some sleep." She burrowed herself deeper under the covers and into her husband's arms. "Good night Luka."

He smiled as he watched her slowly drift off to sleep, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. "Good night Susan." And he gently kissed her.


	2. chapter two

Cook County Emergency Room, Doctors' Lounge

Doctor Luka Kovac stared at the letter he held in his hands in disbelief. He did not need such news as this. He had three months to find a way to stay in the country or be deported back to Croatia. He mind whirled in confusion and thoughts, he weighed up the possibilities slowly, sitting on the couch for over an hour, not caring that he might be needed in the ER, this was too important. His thoughts eventually came to one semi-sane conclusion; he had to marry someone.

The question was, who? The more he thought about his solution to being deported, the more he grew disturbed by himself for thinking such a thing.

He was still pondering his dilemma when one of his colleagues walked in.

"Luka? Weaver's having a fit about where you are. She's had you paged at least six times in the last hour."

He looked up at the voice and saw it was Doctor Susan Lewis.

"Susan?" He looked up at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

She smiled and sat down beside him. "Are you okay? You don't look it."

"Thanks." He tried to smile at her, but failed. "I received a letter today." He paused and cleared his throat, "the immigration service wants to send me back to Croatia if I can't find a way to stay here."

"Ouch. What're you going to do?"

"There's not a lot I can do, I don't think that Weaver or any of the board will want to sponsor me to stay."

"So what does that leave?"

Luka sighed and looked at her. "Not a lot. Any suggestions?"

"Thought about marriage? There must be some willing woman who wants to marry you."

"None that I'd be willing to marry just for the sake of it."

Susan shifted where she sat, and felt a surge go through her as her leg brushed Luka's. She smiled at him, not wanting him to know what she'd just felt.

That didn't quite work, as unknown to Susan; Luka had felt a rush of electricity emanate from his own leg as Susan brushed up against him.

"You should probably go and find out what Weaver wants. She's probably ready to send out a search squad." She stood, trying to get over the feelings that Luka had somehow aroused in her, just by simply touching legs.

He nodded, not too sure what to say, and stood up as well. He watched as she walked for the door and gave him one last look.

"You'll figure out some way of staying Luka, I'm sure you will." She smiled at him and then was gone.

He gazed at the spot where she had just been and gave a small mysterious smile to no one in particular, before leaving the lounge himself.

Susan sighed to herself as she shrugged out of her lab-coat. She rolled her head around, trying to ease the tension in her neck, when she felt two warm, strong hands gently massage her tension knots.

"Why are you so tense Susan? It's not like you're getting kicked out of the country." A husky Croatian voice spoke softly into her ear.

She smiled at the voice and found herself relax under Luka's massaging.

"I have a patient, well a really old friend of my mother's came in earlier and she'd up in the OR with massive hemorrhaging."

"Are you going to go up to see her?" Luka smiled to himself, as he felt Susan respond to his ministrations.

"My mom's up there with her now, and last I heard she was doing okay." She let out a moan as Luka hit a particular spot had had been killing her for day. "You're really good at this you know."

"Thank you. I used to give Danjela massages back home all the time." His voice sounded wistful, thinking back to happier times.

"Well, you should offer your services more often. I could get used to it." She regretfully moved away from the warmth and surprising tenderness of Luka's hand and turned and faced him.

"Have you come up with any ideas to stay in the country yet?"

The small smile that had been playing on Luka's lips dropped away at Susan's question. He shook his head as he looked down at her.

"I still have no idea what to do about this. If I go back to Croatia, then I don't know how long it will be before I can obtain another visa to return."

"Hmmmm. Well I still think that your best idea is to marry someone."

"I know Susan, but who?"

They walked out of the lounge and towards the car park outside.

"Can I think about your prospective wives and get back to you?" Susan shivered in the frosty night of Chicago.

Luka nodded, wondering who Susan could possibly find.

They stood for a minute, unsure how to finish such an odd conversation. Finally Luka spoke up.

"Do you have you car or are you taking the El?"

Susan looked at him, surprised at the change of subject. "The El. My car's in the shop. Again."

"Do you want a ride? It's cold out and late."

Susan gave Luka a smile and nodded. "Thanks Luka." She followed Luka to his car and waited for him to unlock the passenger door. He did so and held open the door for her.

She smiled at him, and gave a murmured thanks as she slid into the seat.

Moments later Luka was sitting beside her.

"Do you have any requirements for your bride to be?" Susan smiled at Luka as he began to drive.

Luka frowned, half concentrating on driving and half on Susan.

"Not really. She has to be someone I can get along with, has a good sense of humour, that sort of thing."

"Good looks?"

"It would be nice, but not a must."

"Right. What sort of job? Do you want to be married to another doctor or a nurse?"

Luka turned to Susan with a deep frown upon his face. "Susan, I don't care, it's not it's a real marriage, I just need her so I can stay in the country."

"All right. But you have to remember that immigration is going to want to interview you both and see that your marriage is real."

"So we'll fake it. It's nothing."

"But Luka..." Susan trailed off, unsure what to say.

"I just need someone to convince immigration that I'm happily married and it's not a fake marriage."

"Fine. Just don't blame me if she's a bitch. You're the one that's going to have to live with her for a few months."

Luka made no reply and the two stayed silent until they reached Susan's.

"Thanks for the ride Luka. I'm sorry about this whole wife thing, but I guess that I don't want you to leave County. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Susan climbed out of the car and looked in at Luka.

He gave her a smile and nodded. "Good night Susan."

She smiled back and shut the car door.

As she reached the front door, she glanced back and noticed Luka looking at her. She gave him a small wave and watched as he returned the wave and then drove off.

As Luka drove to his own place he thought about what Susan had said.

Maybe he did need a wife that he could get on with for the brief duration of their marriage. But what woman would ever want to marry him, even if it was only for a few months. A brief thought passed through his mind that if he got really desperate; Susan was always a possibility. After all, she had been entirely too encouraging on the idea of finding a wife.

Luka smiled at the odd thought of being married to Susan. He supposed it would be a good thing. At least he already knew her and he wouldn't have to go through the awkwardness of dating. Plus, he'd always have something to talk about with her.

The thought of holding Susan in his arms and making love to her sprang into his mind. He dismissed the image quickly, not wanting to even go there. Susan was a friend and nothing more, no matter how attractive he found her.

That thought was dismissed as well and Luka turned his thoughts to something more banal. His fish, he remembered, needed to be fed when he got home. With that deliberate thought in his head, Luka managed to get home without a distraction.

One Week Later

Susan took another sip of her coffee as she walked into the hospital. She savoured the taste and the almost immediate boost of energy it gave her after a sleepless night. She waved at Sam who let her in.

"Bad night Dr. Lewis?"

"Something like that. I had the weirdest dream. It kept me awake for hours."

Sam smiled at her sympathetically, and then gave a large smile to the man that was standing behind Susan.

"Morning Luka. Lemme guess, you had a bad night too?"

Susan turned to look at Luka and smiled at him, his lack of sleep evident in his face as well.

"Didn't sleep well Luka?"

He nodded and eyed her coffee with desire.

Susan noticed the look and frowned. "It's my coffee Luka, get your own."

"Just a sip?" He gave her a special smile and Susan felt herself melt.

"Fine. One small sip." She handed him her precious coffee and watched as he drank.

He smiled at the taste of the caffeine and reluctantly gave the cup back to Susan.

"Thanks. You just start?" He questioned as they walked to the lounge together.

"Yeah. Though I'd rather be at home sleeping."

"Me too."

Susan looked up at Luka a smiled. "Have you thought any more about your problem?"

Luka sighed, he had been wondering when she would bring the marriage subject up. He was just happy that it hadn't been around Sam.

"Not really, I had other things on my mind last night. You?"

"No. After you left I went straight to bed. Why, do you have an idea?" Susan looked at him suspiciously, in the middle of putting her lab coat on.

"I'll tell you later. Here's not the right place. Meet me for lunch?"

"Sure. Just let me know when." She looked at him, wondering what his idea was.

"Okay." He gave her a small smile and left the lounge.

Susan stared after him for a couple of minutes, until she was interrupted by someone coming through the door.

Realising where she was and what she was thinking, Susan left the lounge and began her long day in the E R.

"So what's your idea?" Susan was sitting at a small table opposite Luka, waiting for their lunch to arrive.

Luka took a large mouthful of his drink, and swallowed slowly before answering.

"I've decided that I do need a wife,"

Susan smiled at this and waited for Luka to continue.

"You're it."

Luckily for Luka the waiter chose that moment to appear with their meals, preventing Susan from saying anything.

"Thank you." Luka waited for the waiter to leave before looking back at Susan.

"Me? You want me to pretend to be your wife?

Luka nodded, a smile on his face as he chewed.

"Why? Are you insane? Seriously Luka, me?"

Well I thought about it last night when I couldn't sleep and I decided that you would be the best person."

"And you expect me to say yes?"

"Yes. Oh come on Susan, it would be so much easier than having to try and find some strange woman, and you know the reason behind it. If you say yes then everything would be so much easier."

"Luka," Susan paused, really unsure what to say. "I don't know, I mean, me?"

"Yes Susan. You. It makes sense."

She sighed, still having no idea what to say, "Can I think about it? It's a big decision Luka."

Luka nodded in understanding. "Take as long as you need Susan. I didn't expect you to say yes right now."

She finally smiled and then looked down at her food. "I should probably eat this."

Luka smiled gently at her, knowing that he had made the right decision.

They finished their lunch in silence and walked back the hospital together. They reached the ambulance bay and were about to enter the building when Susan stopped and laid a hand on Luka's arm.

He turned and looked at her questioningly.

"I'll marry you Luka." She looked up at him, waiting for his reaction.

Luka grinned at her words, relief evident in his features, and hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver up and down her spine.

She pulled back to look at him and suddenly felt his cold lips on hers. Shocked by Luka once again, Susan froze, unsure what to do. Then as she felt Luka's lips warming up, she began to kiss him back. Their kiss deepened for a moment until they both realised where they were.

They broke apart from their kiss, but they remained in each other's arms.

"People are watching us you know."

"I know." Luka whispered into Susan's ear as he pretended to nuzzle it. "Just pretend that you're enjoying it."

Susan giggled at Luka's warm breath on her ear, and moved her face towards his. "Why?"

"So people think that we're an item, so it won't be suspicious when we suddenly go into the ER one day and say that we're getting married."

"And you really think that this is going to work?"

"Of course it will. Everyone around here has an insatiable need for gossip, so all we need to do is tell everyone that we're dating and eventually, in about two months time, we'll get married."

"You had no sleep last night did you?"

"Not really why?"

"Well you have this all planned out in a bit of detail that's all."

"I had nothing better to do, and this is important Susan."

"Yeah ok. Can we go inside now, it's freezing out here."

"Right, sorry." Luka let Susan out of his arms, and immediately missed the warmth she seemed to exude. He took her hand and led her inside.


End file.
